1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to walking aids, and more particularly to walking aids having one or more rods for bearing some or all of a user's weight and corresponding flexible tips for contacting substantially horizontal surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Well known walking aids include crutches and canes. In general, a crutch is a staff or support used by a person with a physical injury or disability as a walking aid. Known types of crutches include underarm crutches, forearm crutches, and platform crutches. Underarm and forearm crutches are often used in pairs. A cane is generally a rod used by a physically injured or disabled person as a walking aid.
Other related devices include stilts and similar devices. Such devices are not typically used for medical purposes, but merely for amusement and/or entertainment.
It would be advantageous to have a crutch, stilt, or similar device with a reduced degree of mechanical stiffness and/or an improved ability to grip horizontal surfaces.